Rockin' with Judy Jetson
Rockin' with Judy Jetson is the second TV film based on The Jetsons TV series. Premise Judy, along with her friends and family, help save a kidnapped rockstar and a whole planet full of tiny aliens from the music hating Felonia Funk. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters * George Jetson (main story and flashback) (Voiced by George O'Hanlon) * Elroy Jetson (main story and flashback) (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Jane Jetson (main story and flashback) (Voiced by Penny Singleton) * Judy Jetson (main story and flashback) (Voiced by Janet Waldo 'speaking' and B.J. Ward 'singing') * Sky Rocker/Billy Booster (only appearance) (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Iona (only appearance) (Voiced by Cindy McGee) * Mr. Microchip (only appearance) (Voiced by Hamilton Camp) * Nicky (only appearance) (Voiced by Eric Suter) * Ram (only appearance) (Voiced by Beau Weaver) * Soda Jerk (only appearance) * Star (only appearance) (Voiced by Pat Musick) * Felonia Funk (only appearance) (Voiced by Ruth Buzzi) * Quark (only appearance) (Voiced by Charlie Adler) * Quasar (only appearance) (Voiced by Michael Bell) * Gruff (only appearance) (Voiced by Peter Cullen) * Commander Comsat (only appearance) (Voiced by Peter Cullen) * Rosie (main story and flashback) (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Astro (Voiced by Don Messick) * Manny (only appearance) (Voiced by Hamilton Camp) * Robot Entrance Guard (only appearance) (Voiced by Don Messick) * Red (only appearance) * Dizzy (only appearance) * Russian Radio Announcer (only appearance) (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Alien Radio Announcer (only appearance) (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Rhoda Starlet (only appearance) (Voiced by Selette Cole) * Police officer (only appearance) * Fan Club President (only appearance) (Voiced by Pat Musick) * Harvey (only appearance) * High Loopy Zoomy (only appearance) (Voiced by P.L. Brown) * Zappy Zoomy (only appearance) (Voiced by Charlie Adler) * Zowie Zoomy (only appearance) (Voiced by Pat Musick) * Zany Zoomy (only appearance) (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) * Zilchy Zoomy (only appearance) (Voiced by Pat Fraley) * Zippy Zoomy (only appearance) (Voiced by B.J. Ward) * Desk Sergeant (only appearance) * Cosmo Spacely (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Cashier (only appearance) * Alien Trucker (only appearance) (Voiced by Don Messick) Locations * Earth ** Orbit City *** Cosmic Coliseum *** Skypad Apartments **** Jetson home *** Orbit High School *** Crater Club *** Grand Central Space Station *** Police station *** Spacely home *** Spacely Space Sprockets (mentioned only) * Zooma-Zooma (only appearance) * Space gas station (only appearance) Objects * Intergalactic Inquirer (mentioned only) * Chute Vehicles * Space cars Cast Notes/trivia * This is the second of three films, where Judy falls in love with a musician. * The character models of Mickey Meteorite (now blond), Nick Nova, and Curly Quasar are used for background characters. * The Zoomies somewhat resemble the title characters of Hanna-Barbera's The Snorks. * The film includes the songs "Rockin' Round the Galaxy", "Jupiter Jump", "Gleep Glorp", "Shooting Star", "Surfin' in Space", and "A House is Not a Home". Errors * In the opening shot of the Jetsons flying past the screen, George's orange hair has been switched Elroy's blond hair. * The second time Jane's head pops up in the opening song, she has platinum blonde hair. Home media * US: Rockin' with Judy Jetson DVD released by Warner Archive Collection on August 11, 2011. Quotes Category:Films